Ohcrap
by Noxmoon
Summary: You know, I never thought that I would be in trouble again. I mean, after one year spend in prison, you expect to relax for a bit. Well not with class 1-A
1. A strange offer

**Chapter one: An interesting offer**

Even the smooth sound of the pen scratching the paper couldn't calm me from the tense atmosphere. I could see from the corner of my eye my parents exchanging quick looks. Obviously, they were hoping we could get out of here as soon as possible. The lady in front of me seemed concentrated on her book, ignoring the rest of guard didn't do anything to help with the awkward silence. He just stood there, beside the desk, and glared...

For almost fifteen minutes.

_Fifteen minutes!_

Of course, his job was to supervise the whole process, so making small talk was not on his to-do list. Perhaps, he just wished the paper could burn under his glare for all eternity. Maybe he just glared because….me? Come to think of it, that guard never seemed happy. He must be living his dream job.

Oh well.

It's not like I was going to see him again anytime soon.

I turned the last page and read it. It was only about formalities. I then closed the document and handed it back to the secretary. She gave me a quick smile while putting her book on her desk. She looked at a few pages, making sure I didn't forget signing something before nodding at the guard. opened the door.

"Have a good day Miss Morrigan" said the secretary.

And before I knew it, I was out of the detention center. It was snowing which surprised me since we were in the middle of March. The delicate snowflakes slowly made their descend, giving the parking a look of serenity. The trees around the facility were thin and small. I could spot a mountain behind that curtain of snow. The whole view was beautiful, I wouldn't mind living in such a place. The only thing ruining the whole picture was the detention center, like a stain on a canvas. It resembled more a decayed hospital instead of a "reinsertion center". I rubbed my wrists, still feeling like I was wearing the anti-quirk cuffs. A hand brushed my left cheek.

"What happened?" asked my mother. She was referring to the bruise given to me a few days ago. Apparently, the tradition was to beat up an inmate before he or she got out of the detention center. But the idiot barely had the time to finish his "goodbye ceremony" when a guard stopped him.

"Nothing important."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really Mom, it's nothing."

"Maybe she went against the ghost of a serial killer." said Dad. He was walking just behind Mom while looking at the building. "It wouldn't be a surprise if it used to be some sort of asylum."

Mom sigh and gave me a tight hug.

"Just…..stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry ." Dad said. "I think she learned her lesson."

He looked at me, waiting for some sort of approval.

"Yeah,...I promise." I really hate to disappoint them, but it seemed that trouble always follow me everywhere, because I was about to break that promise several times.

And I swear, I did try to have one normal year.

But karma wasn't on my side.

It hasn't even been a week and I already was in big trouble.

Again

And I didn't even know what I did this time!

I was minding my own business! I stayed at home, I helped with the chores and I tried to spend some quality time with my sister. I even started catching up with my classes and I was preparing myself for my "big return at school".

But noooooooooooooooooo.

I even asked Elista if she knew something. But my dear older sister has just been ignoring me for the past week. It shouldn't be a surprise.

We were now sitting at the dinner table. I was silently enjoying my potatoes while Elista talked about the police academy she attends.

"...and with that I was able to get an perfect score in that exam."

My parents congratulated her, again. It felt like she was always talking about school. Oh wait, she was!

What a model student we have here, ladies and gentlemen.

But before Elista could start another round of monologue, my father said:

"We received an interesting email for you Alex."

Oh God, here it goes…

"About what?" I said.

He leaned against his chair, getting himself comfortable. It almost seemed like he prepared himself for some kind of rebuttal. Mom only glanced at him, looking unsure. Even Elista looked interested. She leaned a little closer to the table, her dark grey eyes set on our father.

"The principal of a….renowned school has an offer for you."

_**End of chapter 1**_

**A/N****: Hello people, long time no see. I thought I would have time to write a little bit during school, but I was dead wrong. At least, I had time to rethink about the whole story and realise that it had some...issues. So I decided to rewrite everything and have a new start.**

**I hope to see you in chapter 2.**

**Oh, and….**

**HIGH FIVE!**


	2. Weirder and weirder

Chapitre 2

I close the door while gently massaging my temples. I spent a whole day filing paperwork at a nearby police station in a very uncomfortable chair and all I wanted was to sleep. There were still some boxes laying around my room, threatening the safety of my toes. But I could easily spot their shape, thanks to the dim blue glow coming from the tracker strapped around my ankle.

Thanks to the hero industry, the crime rate in Japan decreased and so the government decided to lighten their border policies. Of course, the new policies came with some restrictions. In my case, all hero agencies and police departments in this town had my GPS localisation and I couldn't leave my room after 20:00. The curfew didn't really bother me, but I was far from being happy when I learned that I had to wear something similar to the anti-quirk cuffs.

"_Alex, it's a great opportunity! You get the chance to study in another country, a one chance opportunity in your life!_

"_A school that you said was almost impossible to enter, especially for someone like me. But sure, let's forget that suspicious part."_

_Dad only sighed. It has been an hour the conversation went back and forth, Dad trying to show the positivity of the offer and Mom repeating her only argument._

"_You know having a diploma from this school is something you can't miss, especially with your...current situation." Mom said _

" _What your mother is trying to say is that we want what's best for you. And we think that a new change of air may be something you need. And even if it's a very surprising offer, it's not like you are attending some sort of deadly game like...what was the name of that movie again?"_

"_The Hunger games."_

"_Yeah" Dad laugh a little before looking at me, a small smile on his face. There was a moment of silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts._

"_I guess I better start learning a little bit of japanese." _

Before entering my well deserved slumber, I had one last thought

_Hope that it was worth it._

The school was immense! Not only it was intimidating from the outside, but the inside was a mess of hallways and stairs. Finding my classroom took me an eternity. At least I came earlier, I still had a few minutes before the start of the first period.

Before I opened the door, I put my new headphones. The structure was made of a red metal decorated with a black mosaique. This little beauty translated everything from japanese to english. Mom gave it to me before I left. Apparently, they were still a prototype and I couldn't, under no circumstances, break them.

But she said that like she knew I would break them. I even heard my Dad making a comment about a bet between the two of them.

After I pressed the power button, I entered without a word. Some students were chatting between them, others would wait in silence, everyone seemed in a good mood. I started going through the alleys, searching for a piece a paper with my name written on it.

Which I failed miserably.

The last desk I checked was for a "Shinso Hitoshi". Weird, I was pretty sure I was in class 1-C.

"Could you move, this is my seat."

I turned around and came face to face with a boy that looked like he didn't sleep for a decade. Well, it wasn't exactly face to face, he was a little bit taller than me and his purple hair didn't help at all.

"Sorry."

I moved aside and exited the classroom. I probably made a mistake. In the silent hallway, I grabbed my phone to check my emails. I actually received one from the school just a few minutes ago.

Weird.

The new email explained that from last minute changes, I was switched from class 1-C to 1-A. It wasn't really a bother per say, it happened frequently back in Canada. I check the time to see that class was going to start very soon.

Better run fast then. I started running through the hallways, hoping class 1-A wasn't that far away.

I was climbing some stairs when I heard someone muttering behind me " Class 1-A...1-A...this place is too big". It was a student with wild green hair running through the corridor, a nervous look on his face...when he suddenly looked relieved. I looked at his direction, when I noticed the sign with "1-A" written on it. Maybe I should have checked that hallway first before heading to the next floor.

When I arrived at the opened door, Greenie suddenly became...Reddie. I didn't know why, but in a matter of seconds there was a girl with big brown chocolate eyes that cheerfully talked to him and Greenie's face was red. There was another student inside the classroom and he too looked at the one-sided conversation between Cake and Reddie. Yet no one noticed the yellow thing on the ground, staring at the four of us. This day just got weirder and weirder.

The guy with the glasses noticed me and quickly came by my side "My name is Iida Tenya and I am from Somei Private Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He sure didn't waste any of his time. "Alex Morrigan... and I'm from Canada".

Before he could say something, the thing on the ground spoke "Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends". He opened the sleeping bag and took what seemed like juice."This is the hero course".

You have got to be kidding me. The hero course? I wasn't supposed to be in the hero course!

"It took you all 8 secondes to quiet down. That's not going to is precious." The man got up while getting out of his sleeping bag. " You kids aren't rational enough". He wore simple black clothes, but he had what seemed like...toilet paper around his neck?

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

I stared at him in disbelief. Weirder and weirder. Oh well, it didn't matter since I will switch class again. I just have to slowly walk out and go to the administration...

But the teacher put a hand on my shoulder, preventing me to go away. He then took a P.E. uniform from his sleeping bag and showed it to everyone " Put these on and head outside." He then looked at me "You too, Morrigan."

And then he left.

"What, a quirk assessment test?!"

While Cake started complaining about missing the entrance ceremony, I looked around admiring the view. Everything about UA just screamed "Bigger". The building was surrounded by trees, I could hardly believe we were actually in a town and not in a forest. I wasn't complaining about the test, the sun was out, sending warm sunbeam on my face. It was a very nice weather and a very nice way to start the day.

"Bakugo, you manage to score more points in the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance when you did the throwball test in Junior High?"

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this guy. He replied "67 meters I think."

Mr. Aizawa threw him a softball."Right, try doing it with your quirk." He then pointed him a painted circle on the ground. "Anything is fine, just stay in the circle"

The guy went inside the circle and started to stretch. He then took a big step and threw the ball with a big explosion while yelling something. For the first time, my headphones didn't translate what he said.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And there goes my ear-drum.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of finding out your potential as pro-heroes." the teacher showed us the result on a phone.

"Wow! 705.2 meters, are you kidding me?!"

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!"

"We can use our quirk as much as we want!"

Mr. AIzawa didn't say anything for a moment, then glared at the class "So this looks fun, huh? You have three years to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and play-time?" He smirked "Idiots. Today, you will compete eight physical tests to judge your potential. Whoever is last has none and will be immediately expelled."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"You can't send one of us home!" exclaimed Cake. " I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn't our first day, it isn't fair!

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? A power hungry villain, huh? A catastrophic accident that wipes out whole cities?" No one replied, proof that everyone had enough common sense to not answer his questions. " No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you want to become pro you will have to push yourself to the break. For the next 3 years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another. So go beyond, plus ultra style."

He finished by looking at me, right in the eyes "Show me there is no mistake you are here."

**A/N So here is chapter 2. I hope you liked and please feel free to leave a comment. See you all in chapter 3.**

**(psst…...high five!)**


End file.
